Good at this ignoring thing!
by Holmes1216
Summary: Merida or Merlin as most would know him, well, he was in fact a she. And she would like some time to herself thank you, long hair and all. But after years of ignoring, Arthur finally decided to follow the wayward servant at exactly the most inconvenient time. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!


Merlin. Was. A. Girl. Have you got that? Yes? Good. Because after a three years in Camelot, the knights and Arthur were about to find out.

You see, knights are a curious breed and they like to investigate anything which seems out of the ordinary whilst simultaneously ignoring the alarmingly obvious fact that was under their noses

Because they were good at this ignoring thing, you see.

So, after many years of Merlin (Or Merida, I should now say) following them and 'mucking up their plans' (read: Saving their butts) decided to repay the favor. Merlin, had tried to sneak past them earlier to speak to Lancelot. Those two were close, observed Arthur as he recalled their hurried conversation he had 'accidentally overheard' (Read: overheard on purpose) It had gone a little like this

"I got to go, can you cover me?" asked Merlin in a decidedly more high pitched voice than 'he' normally used

"Sure. What should I say?" replied Lancelot, ever the gentleman. Merlin bit his lip

"Um...how about my mother is sick and I have to visit her?" she tried, still in that odd voice which had a soft irish lilt to it

"Yeah. That'll work. And be careful Mer, I don't want to see you hurt" the knight responded. Merlin flashed him a grateful smile and walked off. Arthur put this to the back of his mind and was totally oblivious to the manservant having left until someone pointed it out

Because he was good at this ignoring thing.

Gwaine however, noticed and immediately had the urge to follow his friend. He pointed it out to Arthur and the others and Lancelot soon rushed to the defense of his friend

"Gwaine, he was going to visit his mother. He told me!" he rushed. Arthur drew the conversation he'd heard to the front of his mind

"No he's not. You were covering for him, weren't you!" he accused. Lancelot looked stricken, but could not do anything as the small band of knights headed off in pursuit of his wayward friend.

* * *

Merida, on the other hand, was having the time of her life. She was weaving through the trees, running to her spot by the river. She had long awaited some time where she could be herself, long hair and all. So she stopped by the little hollow log where her other clothes where stored. She pulled on her tight white shirt and black leggings, slipped into her parka and tied a thick black belt around her waist, she pulled her druid-symbol necklace out of her shirt and let it rest on her collarbone, happy to be free at last. She perched on her rock and began to hum as she polished her bow

* * *

Arthur had followed the light tracks that where no doubt his manservant's. They seemed to be light and fast. He'd been running. Towards that little river with the big stone. Lancelot trailed dejectedly behind them, wishing he could convince them to turn around. But soon he heard Merida's soft humming, and that meant so did the others. Arthur quietly drew his sword and crept into the clearing where a girl of around twenty one was sitting on a rock

The funny thing was, the girl had short hair, but this was proved wrong when she lifted an elegant hand, grasped the hair and pulled it off her head, releasing a wave of waist long raven hair that tumbled down her back in graceful curls. The knights where awestruck, they hadn't even seen her face yet and they were already smitten. Some children ran out of the forest and into the arms of the mysterious girl. She chuckled and ruffled their hair. The little girl smiled up at her

"Will you sing with us byrðre?" asked the small girl. The girl smiled softly and snapped her fingers and the sounds of the forest came together in the most powerful kind of music.

_"Some words they can't be spoken only sung,_ The little girl began  
_So hear a thousand voices shouting love._ The boy sang  
_ There's a place, there's a time in this life when you sing what you are feeling,_

The girl joined in, her voice strong and full of magic. It held that enchanting and soothing tone that a mothers held when she sang her infant to sleep_. _She sang, her voice was enchanting and the knights all began to listen as the girl sang her heart out

_Find your feet, stand your ground, don't you see right now the world is listening to what we say?_

_ Sing it louder, sing it clearer, knowing everyone will hear you,_ Their voices were in perfect harmony,  
_ Make some noise, find your voice tonight._  
_ Sing it stronger, sing together, make this moment last forever,_  
_ Old and young shouting love tonight._

_ To sing we've had a lifetime to wait (wait, wait, wait)_ The Girl sang and the children repeated her words  
_ And see a thousand faces celebrate (together celebrate)_  
_ You brought hope, you brought life, conquer fear, no it wasn't always easy,_  
_ Stood your ground, kept your faith, don't you see right now the world is listening to what we say?_

_ Sing it louder, sing it clearer, knowing everyone will hear you,_ People had began to walk slowly out of the trees and sing with the small group. They where obviously druids. They began a slow winding dance that fitted perfectly to the entrancing music.  
_ Make some noise, find your voice tonight._  
_ Sing it stronger, sing together, make this moment last forever,_  
_ Old and young shouting love tonight._

_ Some words they can't be spoken only sung,_ The little girl sang  
_ To hear a thousand voices shouting love and life and hope._The girl sang strong, tall and proud as she danced with the druids around her

_ Just sing; just sing; just sing; just sing._

_ Sing it louder, sing it clearer, knowing everyone will hear you,_  
_ Make some noise, find your voice tonight._  
_ Sing it stronger, sing together, make this moment last forever,_  
_ Old and young shouting love tonight._

_ Hear a thousand voices shouting love._"

The song ended. The dance stopped and the druids began to walk back into the cover of the trees. She hugged the children and sent them away. She was still humming and took up her bow and quiver before turning and seeing them

They finally saw her face. She had high cheekbones, full red lips, and a perfect heart shaped face. Her fringe hung over her left eye. But the most entrancing thing about her was her eyes, set under perfect dark eyebrows they were almond shaped, and a blue which could only be compared to the Ostyan Sea that Arthur had visited as a child, they sparkled mischievously and when she looked away you would immediately feel that you were missing something. Arthur had only ever seen those eyes on one other person

"Merlin?" he asked. She bit her lip

"Merida, actually" she answered offering a soft smile that had every man with a pulse in the clearing in a puddle of goo on the floor. Except Arthur.

Because he was good at this ignoring thing

Merli- Merida, he forced himself to think of his-her name, How had he not noticed this? Oops. He seemed to have said that out loud

"Indeed you did" sighed Merida. Well, this was awkward.


End file.
